pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Riachachi/GvG Balance
Dual Melandru Dervishes are generally a bad frontline for a balanced build, because they don't split very well. A sword warrior and a derv would be better, unless you've got some strong support characters for splits(WoR rit, for example). --Edru viransu 16:47, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Yeah I just thought of that too, I'm making this for our guild meeting tomarrow lol, Just changed it to a conjure Crip instead. Yeah we're a pretty bad guild TBH but I'm still gona try lol thanks thought. -Riachachi 17:10, 15 June 2007 (EDT) At very least, you need a heal sig on the cripslash, or you might as well run a hammer or derv, since a warrior without a heal sig can't split very well. A MTouch instead of conjure would be nice too. Conjure on a cripslash is pretty mediocre, imo. --Edru viransu 17:13, 15 June 2007 (EDT) I've seen conjure crip run by some of the top ranked guilds...it works pretty well with a decent unblockable spike from sun-moon. It has a good split allready (the team not the warr) so, correct me if I'm wrong please, but it doesnt seem to need to be that splitable, I'm making a BA next for the team. Any idea of what I should use as a last defensive midline person besides a normal Hexing anti-melee necro? -Riachachi 17:23, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Heh, I can help you if you want. I know a little about GvG :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:32, 15 June 2007 (EDT) That'd be great, I'm mainly wondering what to use for a final defensive Midliner I could use, I'm thinking of using a anti-melee necro (the cookie cutter one) but I dont know how well that would work without too many hexes, anyways all the help I can get would be great, I've got to have this ready for a proposition by tomarrow at 6:00 PM my time, and If I can I want to make a Paraspike build as well -Thanks for all the help you've given and will give. -Riachachi 17:39, 15 June 2007 (EDT) BSurge or a stand water ele are both effective anti-melee midliners. Both have more non-melee-hate utility and more spike abilities. They also don't require 2 or 3 other hexers to work. Dual attunes air eles are also effective in anti-melee. You can generally also stick a ward melee or foes on either if you want more defense. Most hexers(dom mesmers and water eles being notable exceptions) are weak without multiple hexers, because removing a single hex stack every once in a while isn't hard, but removing a hex stack on your monk, daze on the other monk, and a hex stack on each of your warriors is nigh impossible. Paraspike's going to get nerfed by the next update with the armor buff cap. --Edru viransu 17:41, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Heh, try this team. *Evis shock War *Avatar of Melandru Derv (Go D/W and use Rush as Util) *BA Ranger w/ purge *BS w/ Draw and Convert (Also Wards and GoLE) *RM Necro (GoLE Reckless and Price) Rotting flesh version *LoD/Infuse Monk Shadow Arts (Return) *RC Prot Shadow Arts (Return) *SoR Water Snarer/Flag Runner That should work. If you want to know the exact bars, just ask which one :). Nice simple easy team. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:49, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Thanks for all your help, that sounds like it could be a very workable team...So use the SoR as a flagger? hm didnt think that would work but I guess I could try it...I'm thinking of sticking with my build I have so far...but Bsurge is a good anti melee thank you I forgot about it lol I'll go with a Different flag runner I guess, I'm not sure what to take considering i allready have a lot of water snares (well 2 but the main ones) maybe icy shackles? Thanks for all your help. -Riachachi 10:07, 15 June 2007 (EDT) With a bsurge, wards, water snares, and return on both monks, a character devoted purely to melee shutdown seems a bit redundant, imo. --Edru viransu 10:14, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Moving the build Riachachi and I are copying and further editing the build in my user domain at http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrJeff/Balanced_GvG because we are having dificulty getting the build to update properly.